ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Super Hero Girls: Journey of Harley Quinn
Journey of Harley Quinn is an American animated direct-to-video film based on the DC Super Hero Girls franchise, produced by Warner Bros. Animation. It is the second film in the DC Super Hero Girls franchise. Synopsis Harley Quinn accidentally fell down the stairs and dream she's traveling back in time, feeling as though her friends can never forgive her. During her self-exile in the late 1950s, Harley meets Lorcan who is the last family member standing due to their family's murder by his enemy, The Entity. Now, as things begin to look grim, Harley must venture through time to stop the entity from causing the domination the globe before their time runs out. Plot The Movie begins with Wonder Woman (Grey Griffin), is awoken by a horn honking, which is revealed to be Harley Quinn (Tara Strong), celebrating her birthday. Wonder Woman's planning a surprise party for her. Poison Ivy (Tara Strong), is buying a birthday present for Harley. Bumblebee (Teala Dunn), Katana (Stephanie Sheh) and Batgirl (Mae Whitman) are decorating the room for the Party while Supergirl, (Anais Fairweather) is delivering the cake with a help from Steve Trevor. In the girl's bathroom, Harley's been thinking about her party while going to the toilet. She flushed the toilet and sees Wonder Woman. She told Harley that the Party's ready. When she arrived to the door where the party is, she stopped and thinks that Wonder Woman is planning on pulling a Water Bucket on the Door Prank. She begin to run back to the her dorm-room. But then, a Banana Peel makes her fell down the stairs and fainted. Harley wakes up in the city's alley and read the newspaper where she's shocks that the year is 1959, December 19th in the parallel earth. She discovers that She's in Japan instead of America and sees an factory not far from the Alley called the Darcy Factory, The Infamous Factory. She saw the news about the nuggets were infected with the virus and causing the American outbreak. Shen then cross paths with a sixteen years old boy, Lorcan Darcy, who has run away from home. He tells her that since Cillian and Lilly died from committed suicide and the rest of his family died from murder by his deadly enemy known as The Entity. Harley needs to find a way to get out of the nightmarish version of earth. Lorcan manage to help her by planning to travel back in time but the only way is to time-travel is to kill The Entity, Harley accept Lorcan's help and head to defeat The Entity. At the castle, The Entity is an evil monster and ruler in the entire parallel world, discovers that his enemy, Lorcan and his ally Harley arrived to take him down by preparing for the battle. The Entity then assumes control of the Kriegstaffelbots and summons other evil Anunnaki, who proceed to offer the townspeople for the Entity to consume. When Harley destroys the sarcophagus, a vortex opens and sucks in and destroys the Entity, his minions, and much of the rest of Crystal Cove, except for the gang, then explodes and saved the entire parallel earth but Lorcan is injured and thanking Harley and allow to use the invention to travel through the alternative timeline before, Lorcan then finally said: 'Good Luck Birthday Girl!' in a last act of heroic action, he was able to twist his neck just far enough to kill himself, commit suicide, and die in peace. Harley uses Lorcan's Equipment to prepare to travel in time to her own time. When she arrived into her timeline, she obtains an uninstall program that's in the pocket Lorcan has in his jacket, which needs to be shot at the enemy right after the change in the early hours of December 18. Returning to the present, they find the culprit, Harley questions herself about her choice and thinks to herself that a normal world without Super Hero High would be calm and peaceful and thinks that herself was tired of everything she had to do like having fun with her friends, but finally decides that her original world was more interesting and fun. Harley tries to install the program into her past self but is stabbed by the Entity, who had controlled Wonder Woman. Before he can finish her off, she is rescued by an new counterpart of The Darcy Triplets. She wakes up a few days later in a hospital, where the world is back to normal, but almost everyone believes that she had been in a coma since her birthday. A day later, Everyone's throwing a welcome home party for Harley but when she sees something in ruins, she decided to go run out and sees the same counterparts of The Darcy Triplets whom she was rescued by. Harley sees the new counterpart of Lorcan as an kind-hearted funniest boy. Harley, inspired by the alternative Lorcan's death speech, resumes her career as a superhero and challenge the Darcy Triplets in an greatest fight which they accept. Category:DC Super Hero Girls